


Unless There's Anything You Want to Tell Me

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [124]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora studied O’Brien’s face, her gaze stirred something in Sarah’s chest.





	Unless There's Anything You Want to Tell Me

Cora studied O’Brien’s face, her gaze stirred something in Sarah’s chest.   
“Unless there’s anything you want to tell me?” Cora leaned in, her gaze drifting down to Sarah’s lips.   
O’Brien swallowed, her face heating up.   
“And what might that be, M’lady?”   
Cora leaned in and pressed her lips to Sarah’s. It was a tentative, soft brush of her lips, but Sarah leaned into it, returning the kiss with all of the longing that she had felt over the many years they’d been together. Cora moaned softly. 

They broke apart.   
“I love you, M’Lady.”   
“Cora.” She purred.   
“I love you, Cora.”


End file.
